


Forsaken || Windflower/Anemone

by mirairai



Series: IDOLiSH7 Hanahaki Disease AU [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iori is oblivious, M/M, Tenn was mentioned like once, rip riku with both asthma and hanahaki, some spoilers for part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirairai/pseuds/mirairai
Summary: for·sak·en/fərˈsākən/adjectiveabandoned or deserted."a journey into forgotten and forsaken places"~IoRiku Hanahaki Disease AU
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Series: IDOLiSH7 Hanahaki Disease AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Forsaken || Windflower/Anemone

It's worse than usual.

Riku swallowed, almost immediately regretting it when pain burned in his throat. He glanced at himself in his closet mirror; his eyes were dark, and his hair disheveled. The coughing came so late into the night that he had only had a mere 2 hours of sleep. Blood and petals covered his bedsheets; the red on red almost painfully blinding. There were still signs of the pale blue wildflowers; the ones that represented protection against evil and ill wishes. But with all the red petals of the windflower that only knew death and forsaken love, it seemed that the protection did not work at all. Sighing, Riku attempted to fix himself up. The others can't know. They can't know.

They can't know of his forsaken love.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Red eyes were glued to the TV, Riku sipping the usual warm milk and honey. He was alone in the dorms yet again, the others having left for work or school a few hours ago. It had been like this for a couple of weeks; the manager had noticed Riku's obvious dip in energy, and decided beforehand to call off every one of the center's jobs until he recovered. Saying Iori was extremely unhappy was an understatement.

Iori. The black-haired individual had crossed Riku's mind more often as of late. Most likely because the younger male had tried to dedicate as much time to taking care of Riku as he could, even cancelling out on a chance hangout with Mitsuki. Riku simply thought it was because Iori did not want to be center again – it couldn't be anything else. Or at least, he tried to convince himself of such.

The more Riku thought about him, the more he could practically feel the roots inside of him growing. He had ventured to the bathroom too many times in his coughing fits, all of IDOLiSH7 assuming that Riku's illness was acting up. It made complete sense; it was that time of year, when it was cold and dry and definitely not something Riku needed for his lungs at this time. The redhead coughed lightly, a single petal falling out. Glad it wasn't any worse than that, Riku grabbed the red petal and shoved it in his pockets. No evidence must be left.

Hearing the door open, Riku turns around, almost choking at the sight of the person before him. "Iori! What are you doing home so early...?" He fiddled with the petal in his pocket; a small reminder to not let anyone know. Especially Iori.

Iori sighed, closing the door behind him. "I thought you were aware that today was only a half-day, Nanase-san." Riku briefly remembered the conversation at breakfast this morning, but alas, the redhead was too busy trying to prevent any blood and petals from spilling out of his mouth at the time to retain any information. At most, he only managed to remember that Tamaki had a job after class, hence why the blue-haired boy wasn't back as well.

"I must have zoned out," Riku retorted, turning away from Iori with a huff and glancing down at his cup, hoping he didn't give much away about his condition. He wanted to cough, but he could feel the blood and petals rise into his throat. They can't know.

Riku prayed Iori couldn't see how tired he was.

Iori simply gave the redhead a skeptical look, one that seemed to pierce through Riku's very soul. Riku distantly thinks that the impact probably wouldn't have been as strong if he didn't have anything to hide. Iori turned back to the door. "I'm going to put my things away," he mentioned briefly, before shutting the door behind him.

At the sight of the door closing, Riku rushed to the kitchen sink, no longer able to hold back the rising buds in his throat. He coughed and choked in a seemingly endless loop; blood, petals, tears. Riku didn't think he had been crying until he felt the tears slide down his cheeks, hitting the bottom of the sink and mixing with his blood. His coughs and sobs became increasingly uncontrollable; it was a continuous stream of pain, too many petals now sitting in the sink. Reaching out with a shaky hand, Riku managed to turn on the tap, the water flowing and immediately making the petals and blood slip into the drain. But they were soon replaced with new ones, the choking unbearable.

Riku couldn't even hear Iori walk back into the room over his own coughing. Sobs grew heavier, his knees buckling under his weight. Riku crouched on the kitchen floor, his hands covering his mouth in a poor attempt to prevent the petals and blood from falling onto the floor. He distantly noticed Iori at the kitchen entrance, frozen in shock and horror. Riku couldn't even look at the other boy without shame filling his heart, making the petals more prominent. More painful. His coughs slowed down, but only by a small amount. The center still coughed every few seconds.

Iori, now broken out of his state of shock, had rushed over to Riku, being careful not to step on anything red. Iori scanned Riku's body, making sure there were no injuries. Actually, if anything, Iori hoped to any god that was out there that it was an injury, and not some illness that he had believed was as fake as a fairytale. Alas, after some careful observing, Iori realized that that was certainly not the case, a sick feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

It was silent, save for Riku's occasional choking. Until the question that Riku had had nightmares about answering slipped out of Iori's mouth. "How long?"

For a moment, the center had contemplated lying to his partner. But that was it, Iori was his partner. He couldn't bring himself to hide anything from him, especially something as major as this. After a long silence, Riku answered. "A few months?" His voice came out as barely a whisper, his throat still burning.

Riku heard Iori curse under his breath, and suddenly feels himself being surrounded by warmth. Iori was holding him gently, almost as gently as how Tenn would hold him once before. It may not be the exact same, but something about the embrace was more endearing to Riku. Perhaps it was the fact that his illness was most definitely worse than before. Maybe it was the fact that it was a colder season than usual.

Perhaps it was just because Iori was the one holding him.

Riku could almost hear Iori crying now, his quiet apologies painful to the redhead. It reminded him too much of MuFes; Iori sobbing, regretful. A face Riku had hoped he'd never have to see again. He'd try and smile in comfort, but his body hurt too much. All he could do was listen to Iori's sobs, each one causing his heart to ache.

At long last, Iori backed away, tears still evident in his eyes and on his cheeks. The blackette looked away, staring at the floor in guilt. "It's all my fault, if only I had said something sooner..."

Riku simply smiled, a poor attempt at comforting the other Fly Away member. The roots had stopped growing, allowing more room for Riku to breathe properly. "I didn't want you to know," Riku replied, shifting as much as he could into Iori's body. He rested his head in the crook of black-haired male's neck, feeling the roots shrink.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

His love is no longer forsaken.


End file.
